The Marauders
by HermioneTheDauntlessRavenclaw
Summary: The Marauders attending Hogwarts as they made the Marauder's map . *Sorry for a sucky summary D:*
1. Sorting Hat

"Sirius Black!"

McGonagall called as I stepped up to the front of the Great Hall, where I felt everybody's eyes on me as I sat on the stool. Hoping I could be the one to break the cycle of Slytherins in the family. _Please not in Slytherin... _The Sorting Hat was placed on my head.

"Gryffindor!"

I sighed in great relief as I rushed off to join the Gryffindor table. James, Remus and little Peter waved at me as I grinned and waved back, ecstatic about being the first in the family to be in Gryffindor.

"Lily Evans!"

A red-headed girl glided up to the stool and I glanced over at James to see him staring, dumbfounded, at the girl who was getting sorted. _Ah.. so she's the one who James was going on about on the Express.._ I thought to myself with a smirk. _I hope she doesn't go into_-"Gryffindor!"

Lily walked slowly towards the Gyrffindor table, glancing into the crowd almost apologetically. I followed her gaze and landed on... _Snivellus! What's she doing being friends with him?! Oh, just wait till James finds out..._

"Remus Lupin!"

I watched as Remus approached the Sorting Hat and it blurted out.

"Gryffindor!"

I cheered as he made his way to the table filling slowly with Gryffindors.

"Sirius, d'you know who that Evans girl is?" he whispered into the ear on my right.

"Is she the one James fancied on the train?" he nodded in response and smirked as we waved back at James and Peter for what may have been the tenth or twentieth time during the first bit of the sorting.

"Peter Pettigrew!" McGonagall boomed once again as Pettigrew hobbled his way forward, James deliberately putting out his foot to have him fall forward. Pettigrew got right back up and made his way, once again, to the stool and plucked his chunky body onto the little thing.

"Oi, where d'you hope Pettigrew will end up?" I hushed towards my friend. Lupin chuckled.

"Wherever he ends up doesn't effect me, so there's no difference if he's put into Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or our house. Though I hope he doesn't end up here with us!"

The two boys shared a chuckle and groaned when they heard- "Gryffindor!" James himself groaned in pain and hung his head back in irritation. Pettigrew hobbled his way towards the Gryffindor table.

"Pettigrew! We need the Sorting Hat in order to sort the first years!" Professor McGonagall barked, earning a laugh from the students as Pettigrew apologized profoundly, returning the hat as his whole face turned shades of pink and red.

"Now then, James Potter!" James strutted to the stool, practically hoping onto it as the Sorting Hat perched onto his head.

"Gryffindor!" it bellowed as we cheered, James running towards us after returning the hat. _Well, least we got in together_, I thought to myself.

"Severus Snape!"

McGonagall spoke crisply. Snivillus, with his black hair that looks like he's never bathed and robes that look like his Mum's, took his time getting to the stool. I glanced over at James, who was glaring at Snivilly, and decided to say something.

"Oi, James, y'know Snivellus is friends with that Evans girl? The one you fancy?" James gave me a shove.

"Sod off! Of course I know, I'm not blind!"

"Then why-"

"Slytherin!" bellowed the Sorting Hat before we could say more.

"Good thing he's in Slytherin. He won't be allowed anywhere near the Gryffindors. And if he talks to Evans, I'll be there to make sure he regrets it.." James muttered just barely audible to me alone.

* * *

All throughout the feast, James kept trying to catch Evans' eye. He caught every other girl's eye, except for hers.

"Give up, mate, she's not worth your time. She's just going to ignore you and-"

"Listen, mate, you best not be saying I can't have her. I can have her, I will have her, even if I die trying, she will be mine. I swear it! First off, we have to get rid of Snivellus and then-" I stopped paying attention after that and instead paid attention to the mad gleam in his eyes I've not seen before.. _but who cares? He wants to try getting her, let him_. I thought as I turned my face away. He didn't seem to notice.

Lupin leaned over to me and whispered a plan. A plan that will get him to think he wants her. A plan that will be sure to set him in his place.


	2. The Planning

_It is in Remus's POV . Black Bolded words are in Sirius POV._

Several weeks had passed since the Sorting. I was walking past the Great Hall, before bumping into Evans.

"Oh, hullo, Lily. I was just about to try and find you.."

"For what, er...?"

"Remus, Remus Lupin. I heard you're good at Charms and wondered if you may be able to help with that essay that was just assigned to us. Please?" I begged, holding up my Charms books, some parchment, and a quill.

The quill fell out of my arms just then and, when I went to grab it, Lily went to take it as well and our fingers touched lightly. I let her pick it up and carefully took it from her, mumbling a thanks as I heard James and Sirius coming down the Grand Staircase.

"Lily, I need you to do something. Well, that and my Charms' essay..." I whispered her the plan I had in mind as she grinned in curiosity.

"Are you in?" she nodded in response right as James was almost at our location.

I dropped my books, parchment and quill and Lily followed through on her end.

...

**_"C'mon James! The note said she'd be right in front of the Great Hall, didn't it?"_**** I blurted.**

**_"Yeh, I suppose.."_**** James muttered.**

_**"You know no girl can refuse a guy like you, right mate?"**_

_**"Ya, you're right! Not one girl has been known to resist-"**_

...

Right as James and Sirius came down, Evans was snogging me. Full on the mouth. Personally, I didn't expect her to be this enthusiastic, but the look on Prongs' face was worth it. Our plan had worked! Sure, I'd be getting in some trouble from James, but it's worth his knowing he can't have everything he wants.

...

**Prongs' eyes were widened, his face whitened, and an open mouth. Dumbstruck. **

**He looked at the note I had planted outside our shared dormintory, reading through it again:**

_James,_

_I want to meet you outside the Great Hall for lunch._

_Meet me there and we can start to get to get to know each other more._

_Love you dearly,_

_Lily 3_

**He crumpled it up in his hand and chucked it to the ground. Hard. Before storming across to Moony and Lily, where Moony himself were wide-eyed. Seemingly petrified at Lily's sudden action.**

...

As James stormed towards us, Evans removed herself from me, batting her eyelashes. Playing the part beautifully, I may add, as James dragged me away by the back of my sweater to 'talk'.

...

**I picked up Moony's things and looked up at Evans.**

_**"Thanks"**_** I hushed before picking it all up and hustling off.**

**Ready for the show.**

...

"What in the hell were you thinking, Remus?!" James was yelling at me to my face.

"I-"

"Do you have ANY idea who that was? Well, do you!"

"Prongs, listen-"

"No, you listen! I have my eyes set on HER! And you think it's perfectly alright to go about snogging her?" James belted, infuriated.

"James, look-" Sirius tried intervening.

"No! He knows I have my eyes set on her! HER! And he just.. ugh!" James grabs the front of my shirt and pins me against the wall by my throat.

"J-James.." I managed to get out before a spell hit James in the back. My eyes widened at who had cast the spell.

...

**As I saw Evans cast the spell at James, my mind went completely blank. What the devil was she doing?**

_**"Put. Him. Down! Now! I mean it, Potter!"**_** Evans shouted, wand at the ready.**

**James just gawked at her, Remus' face was now starting to go red, his hands attempting to pry off Prongs' own hand. James had a fist raised, about to punch Moony.**

_**"I SAID put. Him. Down!"**_** James frowned as he lowered his fist and muttered something into Moony's ear.**

...

"You're lucky your little girlfriend was here to save you. But you better stop snogging her." James growled into my ear.

...

**I watched, amazed, as James put him back down. It worked? She actually managed to control James? That's a definite first!**

_**"Thank you! Now as for the other two. Remus, I'll see you at the library after Transfiguration and see what we can do about your essay, and..."**_

_**"Sirius, Sirius Black."**_

_**"And Sirius, keep James away from me."**_

**And with that, she turned on her heel and left.**

...

As she left, we all saw Severus staring at us. Had he been there the whole time?

I straightened out my robes, took my books from Sirius, and went into the Great Hall for lunch leaving him in the hall dumbstrucked. Pettigrew was already at the table, making it look like he had been waiting there for us for a while. When he saw my crumpled robes, he asked what had happened.

"James caught Lily snogging me in front of the Great Hall."

Peter looked confused.

"Evans. James saw Evans snogging me in front of the Great Hall. Better?" Peter nodded and started to eat.

I shook my head at how oblivious Peter could be, and began to eat.

Sirius came in shortly after, without James.

"Oi, where's James?"

"McGonnagal came around and took him to her office." Sirius replied.

"Why-?"

"Evans sent her, I think. Then again, would've been Greasy-Haired Git or how loud he was shouting.. Dunno, all I know is, he's in a lot of trouble." Sirius snickered just then and I chuckled quietly.

"W-what happened o-out there?" Peter stuttered with a mouth full of something beyond recognition.

"Nothing of concern, Peter.." smirked Sirius.

We finished lunch and exited the Great Hall in time for the bell to chime, signalling the end of lunch.

Transfiguration, here I come...


	3. Transfiguration

"Welcome to Transfiguration! I am Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Transfiguration! Today, we will be learning how to transform your pets into water goblets."

I looked over at Remus and raised an eyebrow. He merely shrugged. Pets? We were expected to bring pets? I could've sworn pets were for next week..

"Now, seeing as how most of you have mis-read the 'supplies' list, I may provide you each a pet. Only until you can get a pet from your parents. However, if you fail to do so by next week, you will be more than likely to fail this course... !"

James' head whipped up from the desk where he had his wand up towards the ceiling.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Put your wand down, dear, you're causing the ceiling to catch fire." McGonagall raised her wand to the ceiling to put out the fire that James had caused, the whole class laughing at the scenario.

...

**I was watching McGonagall put out the ceiling's fire, when I felt a hand gently tap against my own. At first I thought it was a simple figment of my imagination, until I felt a sharp jab into my leg.**

_**"Ow!**_**" I hushed as I turned my head about to meet a pair of bright green eyes and auburn hair.**

_**"Sorry, Remus. I just wanted to confirm about our meeting in the Library after Transfiguration? I might need to drop my things off first, then I'll be there.. James didn't give you too much trouble, did he? Are you okay?"**_** Lily asked, nervously biting her lip and gripping her wand tightly. She was certainly prepared for this class. She had a barn owl with her.**

_**"Er, yeh, I'm alright. James is a little angry with me, but.. I'm okay, I promise. We're still meeting in the Library.. of course.**_**" I reassured her before glancing back at James, who was now pointedly glaring at us over Peter and Sirius. Thank Merlin they were between James and I.**

**She smiled, content with my reply and oblivious to James and his death glare focused on me.**

...

While I watched Remus and Evans' conversation, I saw Snilly watching Evans. Not Evans AND Remus talking, but just Evans. Looking to my right, I saw James. And he looked enraged.

" , which pet would you like to pick for today's class?" McGonagall seemed to appear in front of me.

"The rat, please, Professor." I replied, earning a terrified squeak from Pettigrew. Right, his Animagus was a rat.. almost forgot.

I was handed the rat as we began our lesson.

...

**The bell chimed, dismissing us from Transfiguration. I handed back my lizard before collecting my things and exiting the classroom. I observed Lily had already left and Sirius had dragged away James, most likely saving me from death. I already had everything I needed for my Charms essay and headed for the Library.**


	4. Essays and Arguments

**Author's Note: So sorry I haven't been posting for such short chapters v.v This is my first fanfic, so read, review and enjoy ;)**

* * *

I was sitting at a desk in the Library and just opened The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One, when Lily walked in.

"Hello? Remus?"

"Over here, Lily.. right in front of you.." I waved with a slight smile as she rolled her eyes at me and walked gracefully over to me.

"So, you need help with the Charms essay on the Levitation Charm. What don't you get?" She glanced down at my paper I attempted to write as she pulled up a chair to sit beside me.

"Yes, I realize that, but we have to know the difference between the Hover Charm and the Levitation Charm, right?" I looked up at her, begging her to help me out.

"Well, first off, you're on the wrong page," Lily turned the pages to find the right page, "This page should help a lot more!"

The page labelled at the top _The Difference Between a Hover Charm and a Levitation Charm_. How stunned I felt was ridiculous, why did I not look at the index?

"Ah, thanks Lily, and I need to tell you something more.." I began, taking in a breath and thinking on how to say it.

"Is it about Potter?"

"Ya, but you need to hear this! He thinks you're his, so I want to let him know you aren't his. That's why I told you to-"

"Snog you? I thought you simply wanted to. And how did I do?"

"Well, you nearly got me killed by him, but you played out the part wonderfully.. he was extremely mad that he didn't get you before anyone else, that's for sure. Sorry about dragging you into that all last-minute, by the way. And for basically staying around to save me from a punch or two.." I stuttered a little.

"Anything to get that air-headed git off my trail. And it really was no trouble. But I gotta go, Sev needs my help too." she gave me a soft kiss on the forehead, "Come on Sev! We're done here.. Bye Remus!" she called as she trotted away. Severus on her heels.

* * *

_"_Come on James! Let her go already! You already got detention! AND now, because of you, Gryffindor house points are in the negatives! NEGATIVES! Can't you just let it go?"I pleaded with him as he continued storming off. Presumably to the Library to kill Moony. I am now worried for Remus' safety now that our plan had worked.

_"_Let it go? No! I want to teach him a lesson!_"_ James demanded, rolling up his sleeves and removing his wand from his Hogwarts' robe as Evans walked past with Snivilly. James shot a tripping jinx at that greasy-haired git, causing him to fall and spill his papers.

Evans rushed to his side, shooting James the most deadly look possible as she helped him up.

We chuckled and resumed walking to the Library, me begging him not to go in there and kill Remus**.**

* * *

I heard loud footsteps as I finished my essay and shut my book.

"James, listen! You could get in serious trouble for this! You could get expelled, James! James! Stop!" cried a familiar voice as the doors flew open, revealing a very angry-looking James and Sirius trying to hold him back.


	5. Beginning of the Marauders

Review please ? :)

* * *

"James, I swear, nothing happened between us! All we were doing was-"

"Shut it, Moony!" James barked before I could finish.

"Prongs, listen-"

"Don't take his side, Padfoot!" he belted out at poor Sirius as he rounded on me again.

" , out of the library if you are to be so loud. And do put away your wand or I shall have to take it from you." ,the librarian, Madam Pince spoke up within the shelves.

James muttered under his breath and grabbed me by the front of my robes, pointing his wand at my face.

"Want to see what a spell in Defence Against the Dark Arts does? I've not tried it yet.. let's see what it does, shall we?" James grinned while Sirius begged him to stop.

...

_"James, I'm being very serious here!"_

_"Aren't you always Sirius?"_

_"Well, yes, but-"_

_"Then you shouldn't say more.."_

_"James.. better lower your wand, I've heard Madam Pince has 'magic senses' or something of the sort.."_

_"Oh, zip it! Let's see.. what was the spell again? Oh ya, Mucus ad Naus-"_

_"Mr. Potter! Don't you recall me telling you not to use a spell! And I had hoped you wouldn't force me to do this."_

_._..

Madam Pince shot out a yellow light out the tip of her wand as James' wand flew out of his hand and into hers.

"Now, Mr. Potter, if I catch you attempting to harm Mr. Lupin again, I shall have to report you to the Head of your House. Which, as you very well know, is Professor McGonagall. You will do well to be on your best behavior. Now, as for your wand, it will be kept with me. Oh, and 10 points from Gryffindor!"

Madam Pince sent us on our way after forcing James to release me.

"Well, well, well! Look at who's walking out of the Library!" Peeves cackled at us from the ceiling, "Ooh! And wandless! Haha! We gonna have fun, aren't we?"

We all looked at each other before bolting off to the Grand Staircase to climb all the way up to the Seventh Floor when I fell into a portrait.

"Oh, sorry-"

"Oh no, you probably just want to use me as a shortcut to get to the Seventh Floor, don't you? Yes, you're quite the lot, aren't-"

"Look, sir, I'm sorry, but we all need to-"

"Yes, yes.. my password is 'Light Against Darkness', you may come in, if you wish to avoid that poltergeist." the portrait opened to reveal a passageway and I rushed in, Sirius and James shoving in behind me as the portrait closed.

...

_It was fairly light in the passage as I ventured forth after Moony. Another opening was ahead and we came through to the Seventh Floor landing, right by the Gryffindor portrait. The Fat Lady._

_"Hello boys, password?"_

_"Quid Agis!"_

_"I'm fine, thank you.." the Fat Lady swung open for us to step through to the Gryffindor Common Room._

_"Dormitory. Now." James demanded as we made our way up to the dormitory and found Pettigrew nibbling on some chocolate._

_"Where have you been? I was looking everywhere for you!" he squeaked as he slid off his bed to join us._

_"Nowhere. Moony, you have your parchment? And a quill?"_

_"Yes, right here in my bag.." Remus took out a piece of parchment and a quill out of his bag as we all sat in a circle on the floor._

...

"Gents, we've made a huge discovery and we need to-"

"Discovery? W-what discovery did you discover?" Peter piped up again, looking at what James was writing down on the parchment.

"We found a secret passage, Wormtail. Anyway, so we need to make a map of where all the passageways of Hogwarts are. But only so we know where they all are!" James beamed as he ran his quill along the parchment, marking where we had just found our passageway, labeling floors and Common Rooms as he went.

"And we should make a name for ourselves, too.. 'cause we already have our own nicknames. Remus as Moony, Pettigrew as Wormtail, Sirius as Padfoot and myself as Prongs, so what should we call ourselves?"

"Y-you mean, I'm part of the group?"

"Well, I suppose, Wormtail, but you can't tell anybody about us! Got it?" James explained to Peter, whom was trembling of excitement as he nodded rapidly.

"Well, if anybody's interested, I have an idea of what we should call ourselves.." I began.

"Sure, let's hear it then!" James shrugged as he put the quill down and leaned back slightly on his elbows.

"Well, since we can all change ourselves into a creature of some sort, and a few of us.. not mentioning names.. enjoy taking from others.. How about we call ourselves 'The Marauders'?" James chuckled at my idea, while Sirius looked thoughtful.

"What does it mean? T-the Marauders?" trembled Peter.

"Well, to 'maraud' means to roam about to look for interesting things that we would fancy. And 'marauder' means a person or animal roaming for something worth taking. Make sense, Peter?" Peter nodded at my explanation.

"Well, who thinks it sounds like a good name? I'm in for it." James shrugged.

"Ya, I think it suits us.." Sirius nodded, impressed with my idea.

"M-me as well.." Peter smiled shakily.

"I came up with it, so I guess that's our group name?"

We all, except James, who raised the quill, took out our wands and aimed them at the ceiling.

"To, The Marauders!"

* * *

Review :)


	6. Wands

**Hey people I know you are out there about 127 views in total . So review please ?**

* * *

_"James, it's JUST a WAND! D'you really want to risk getting expelled before talking to Evans?" I hushed as we neared Madam Pince's office in the Library._

_"Yes, Padfoot, we do! I need that wand!" James demanded in reply._

_"Remind me WHY you need it, again?"_

_"Because I have to cast a charm on the parchment to show everywhere we've been and everyone we've met!"_

_"We couldn't wait til tomorrow? It's too early. This is far enough, I'm going back to the Dormitory-"_

_"No!" James snarled, grabbing onto my forearm as I tried to leave, "You gotta help me out, Padfoot! Mate-to-mate? I'd do this for you. And, heck, we're The Marauders! We don't need to go along with the rules, we get what we want, WHEN we want! You with me?"_

_"Look, Prongs... you know I'm always up for a little adventure, but if we get caught and expelled for this, I have no shot with the women around here! You ever think about that?! I'm gone, Prongs... You get your wand if you like, but I'm out. I need my beauty sleep too. You don't think I look this beautiful without sleep, do you?" I winked and shook off his arm, sneaking off to leave him there._

...

"Hey, Wormtail?" I glanced over to the snoring lump know as Peter.

"Gmphtrmf..." he mumbled as he slept and shifted about.

"Did you hear something too? I thought I heard shuffling about a short while ago. Think it might have been Padfoot and Prongs?" I whispered as I heard grumbling of complaints and snoring shortly after. Would he ever listen? I rolled my eyes and chuckled softly before laying back down and pulling up the covers.

I had just shut my eyes when-

"Moony! Moony, wake up!" someone began to shake me.

"I'm already awake, Padfoot, what's the matter now? Prongs in trouble again?" I opened an eye to see Sirius' face just above my own, "And why is your face so close to me?"

"Yes, he's trying to get his wand back from Madam Pince!" he exclaimed, stirring Peter. We waited until he began snoring again before resuming our conversation.

"Is he insane? Is he really trying to get himself expelled? Why didn't you wake me! Wait, why would he wake you and not me? He knows I'm... Is he insane!" I pushed Sirius away from me a bit. Anyone invading my personal space terrifies me.

"I think he may be on the verge of insanity, yes. He has gone completely mad about the whole 'Marauders' idea."

"Ya, you might be right, Sirius. Think we should save him?"

"I'd say nah.. let him get the message of the fact that there are-"

Just then, there came a shouting in the hall outside the Gyriffindor Common Room. Sirius and I exchanged glances and snuck down the staircase, careful not to wake Peter, and listened to the conversation, which seemed to grow louder and louder.

...

_"James Potter! I will not stand for this kind of behavior! Sneaking into the Library after hours is unforgivable! Your wand was going to be given back for your first class and you know it! 50 points from Gryffindor and detention all week!" I heard Professor McGonagall barking madly at who could only be Prongs. Poor mate, I almost felt bad for leaving him alone, but he did deserve it._

_"But, Professor, you don't understand! I need that wand tonight!"_

_"No excuses, Potter! Now, off to your Dormitory so you can at least get a good night's sleep before first period. You have Transfiguration and I have quite the class prepared for you all."_

_"But-"_

_"Off to your Dormitory!",__she persisted as the portrait slid open, Remus and I rushing up the staircase to sneak into our separate beds. We closed our tapestries in time for a down-looking James entered the room._

* * *

**Review :)**


End file.
